thomas_the_tank_engines_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen
Thomas' Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen is the second upcoming Thomas & Friends/Transformers crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas' Adventures of Transformers. Plot In 17,000 B.C., the Seven Primes travel across the universe to create Energon with star-absorbing machines called Sun Harvesters, which destroy stars in order to collect their raw material. One of them defies the rule to never to destroy a planet with life by establishing a Sun Harvester on Earth, earning him the name "The Fallen". The Fallen is confronted by the other Primes, who imprison him before he can harvest the Sun using the Matrix of Leadership. The rest of the Primes then sacrifice themselves to hide the Matrix in an unknown location. In the present, two years after the Battle of Mission City, the Autobots and the U.S. military have formed the Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty (NEST), a classified international task force in order to eliminate the surviving Decepticons. In Shanghai, the Autobots intercept two Decepticons, Demolisher and Sideways. Sideways is killed by the Autobot Sideswipe, while Optimus Prime kills Demolisher, but not before he warns them of the Fallen's return. At NEST's secure headquarters in Diego Garcia, National Security Adviser Theodore Galloway concludes that since Megatron's corpse is at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss and the last-known AllSpark shard is secured in the base, the Decepticons must still be on Earth solely to hunt the Autobots. The Decepticon Soundwave hacks into a military satellite, overhears this information, and sends Ravage to retrieve the shard. Meanwhile, Sam Witwicky is preparing to attend college, leaving his girlfriend Mikaela Banes and guardian Bumblebee behind. He finds a smaller AllSpark shard and picks it up, causing him to see Cybertronian symbols. As a side effect, the shard's energy brings various kitchen appliances to life, who then attack Sam and his family. After Bumblebee kills the living appliances, Sam gives the shard to Mikaela, who later captures the Decepticon Wheelie when he attempts to steal it. At the Laurentian Abyss, the Constructicons, using the stolen shard and parts ripped off from one of their own allies, resurrect Megatron. Megatron then travels to one of Saturn's moons, where he reunites with his second in command, Starscream, and his master, the Fallen, who orders him to capture Sam alive and kill Optimus, as he is the only Transformer who can defeat the Fallen. In college, Sam is stalked by Alice, a Decepticon Pretender disguised as a college student, along with Mikaela and Leo, his roommate. Mikeala then kills Alice, and the trio are then captured by the Decepticon Grindor and taken to an abandoned factory. There, Megatron reveals that the symbols in Sam's mind will lead the Decepticons to a new Energon source before Optimus and Bumblebee arrive to rescue them. Optimus engages Megatron, Starscream, and Grindor, killing the latter in the process, before being killed by Megatron. The other Autobots arrive and repel the Decepticons, forcing Megatron and Starscream to retreat. The Decepticons then launch devastating, simultaneous attacks around the world, while The Fallen hijacks Earth's telecommunications systems, demanding that Sam be handed over to him. Sam, Mikaela, and Leo enlist the help of former Sector Seven agent, Seymour Simmons, who reveals the Transformers visited Earth eons ago and the most ancient, known as Seekers, remained hidden on Earth. With help from Wheelie, they track down a Decepticon Seeker named Jetfire at the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. They use their shard to revive Jetfire, who teleports the group to Egypt and explains the story of the Fallen. Following Jetfire's example, Wheelie sides with the Autobots, and Jetfire sends them to locate the Matrix, which could be used to revive Optimus. The group find the Matrix in Petra, but it disintegrates into dust. Nevertheless, Sam stuffs its remains into one of his socks. Meanwhile, NEST forces and the Autobots land near the Giza pyramid complex and are attacked by a large force of Decepticons. During the battle, the Constructicons combine to form Devastator, who destroys one of the pyramids to reveal the Sun Harvester hidden inside, before he is killed by a U.S. Navy railgun aboard the USS Kidd. Ravage and the Decepticon Rampage attempt to spring a trap, using Sam's captured parents as bait, in order to force Sam to give them the Matrix, but Bumblebee interferes and kills them both. Major William Lennox and Sergeant Robert Epps call in an airstrike that kills the majority of the Decepticon ground forces. However, Megatron manages to shoot Sam, mortally wounding him. He then retreats after coming under attack by fighter jets. As Sam nears death, the Primes speak to him through a vision, saying that the Matrix must be earned not found, and that he has now earned the right to bear it. They restore Sam's life and the Matrix, which he uses to revive Optimus. The Fallen teleports to their location and steals the Matrix from Optimus. He returns to the pyramid with Megatron and activates the Sun Harvester. Jetfire, who was gravely wounded by Scorponok during the battle, but survived after killing his attacker, sacrifices himself to allow his parts to be transplanted to Optimus. The parts give Optimus immense strength and the ability to fly, allowing him to destroy the Harvester, incapacitate Megatron and kill the Fallen. Megatron retreats with Starscream, vowing vengeance. The victorious Autobots and their allies then go back to the United States, and Sam returns to college. Trivia *Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Bertie, Terence, Bill and Ben, Daisy, BoCo, Trevor, Harold the Helicopter, Mavis, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Smudger, Caroline, Bulstrode, Cranky, Derek, Bertram, Butch, Thumper, Tiger Moth, Lady, Salty, Harvey, Elizabeth, Jack, Alfie, Max & Monty, Oliver, Kelly, Byron, Ned, Isobella, Nelson, Patrick, Buster, Emily, Fergus, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, the Sailor Starlights (Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Star Healer), Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Ten Cents, Sunshine, Theodore Tugboat, and Hank guest star in this film. *Diesel and 'Arry and Bert will work for Megatron and the Decepticons in this film. *The storyline concludes in Thomas' Adventures of Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Hasbro films Category:Movies Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas' Adventures Series